Ypeherix, the
Ypeherix, the New species - upcoming info after they made their appearance. The Children of the Deep life cell Case Fragments are composed of thick mats of organic fibers, similar in structure to that of terrestrial fungi, but far greater in strength and resistance to heat than any structure contained in any other known life form. They were found, bearing signs of huge physical stresses, near unusual volcanic formations on the worlds known as POST-APOCALYPTIC, worlds with all the characteristics of Earth-like life-bearing worlds except their unusually high level of tectonic activity, causing an extremely high-temperature and a violent climate. These worlds changed into a P-A Type after an unusual asteroid collision. The strange, biological fragments were first discovered by Paula Curiosity , planetologist of the Science Council Based on preliminary observations concerning the role of the Ypeherix Children of the Deep in the destruction of several Gardenworlds, scientists guessed these Deep Child Egg Case Fragments were Ypeherix in origin, despite the fact that the egg case's curvature indicated an egg at least 25 meters in diameter, much larger than the average Ypeherix. It soon transpired that, in fact, Ypeherix Children of the Deep are a Ypeherix subspecies, enormous organisms genetically programmed to alter planetary environments; encased in the tough egg cases, the Children of the Deep collide with a planet's surface and burrow out into the planet's interior, causing the massive tectonic shifts of a P-A Type. The Ypeherix are a race of creatures of yet unknown origin. While most sentient races (with notable exceptions) are taxonomically animals, the Ypeherix are fungi. Their bodies range in height from 0.5 to 3.5 meters. The Ypeherix spread the spores of their race through the galaxy with their Podships. Diplomacy Conversations with the Ypeherix are very difficult; The Ypeherix constantly ramble about Pu-Nakti , the Apix and the Ixi with vaguely religious overtones and often without any relevance to the current conversation. Even worse, they sometimes seem to be "possessed" by one of their ancestors, who quickly explains how and when it died. They are usually very hostile toward other species, The Narth describe the Ypeherix as being naive and unable to fully comprehend the concept of deception. Biology Ypeherix living conditions would be most accurately described by standard NiOx / carbon based life as "hellish," with temperatures close to the melting point of lead (327.5 degrees centigrade). Silicate structures within their physiology allow them to survive such extreme temperatures. Besides being able to withstand high temperatures, some Ypeherix have also been known to survive a decompression quick-freeze. Their unique reproduction process and extremely high genetic complexity give the Ypeherix an amazing talent for genetic engineering. Ypeherix usually reproduce asexually by budding off parts of themselves in the form of DNA-rich spores, which they then launch into the air. Normally a spore will land and develop into a near perfect clone of the parent. The spores can also be inhaled by other Ypeherix as a mechanism to exchange genetic material. The Ypeherix convey that this process is much more complex and allows them to selectively transfer genes, memories and even personality fragments via the genetic material to their offspring. Occasionally these ancestral personality fragments can "gain dominance" in the Ypeherix offspring, creating "a kind of shared immortality." The Ypeherix colonize worlds through aggressive terraforming. They launch their Children of the Deep into the crust of the planet's surface where its tendrils grow, molding the environment of the planet to the Ypeherix's liking with terrible tectonic movement and volcanic activity — it becomes a P-A Type. Ypeherix prefer warm, living Water Worlds in which to plant these seeds. History Originally it was assumed that the Ypeherix evolved as some kind of ambulatory fungus. Recent discoveries indicate, however, that the Ypeherix are actually advanced, genetically engineered, biological tools and not the results of natural evolution. The only somewhat clear statement from Ypeherix about their origins is: "When Pu-Nakti is complete, when at last there is no Apix or Ixi, when the Initiators return, then we can finally rest." A reliable source claims that the Initiators are the Earlies , who built the Ypherix as biological terraformers. If this origin story is true, Ypeherix history has to begin some time prior to the Earlies' disappearance billons of years ago. According to the same sources, in the eons following the Earlies' disappearance, the Ypeherix programming became corrupted, eventually introducing the worship of Pu-Nakti. Conversations with the Ypeherix give an idea of the extent of their history but do not provide any specific historic details. The Ypeherix claim to have had in their possession the Sun Device, or "pod of Pu-Nakti," for over a hundred thousand years. Two Ypeherix ancestral personalities also place the Ypeherix race well in the past. Kraket, a super monitor, who died millions of years ago and Shloosh, who was incinerated eons ago. While this might even place them as contemporaries of the First League, there is no indication that any members of the First League were ever aware of the Ypeherix. Category:Sentient Species